Passing Through The Night
by lovesmesomebooth
Summary: After a night among harsh conditions, one Death Eater finds a way to get past it all.


She was walking home from a rather easy day at work. It was a rarity, so she took the long way. The breeze was blowing through the trees and she welcomed the crisp air across her skin. She breathed in the scent of the leaves and closed her eyes for a moment. She then snapped them open as she felt the change in the wind. Rain was coming. She would be lucky to make it home dry. Still, she walked leisurely, embracing nature and all it had to offer. She crossed her threshold the minute drops began to fall from the sky. She was lucky tonight.

She turned on a pot of water so she would be able to enjoy her tea as well as a good book. She opened the window so she could better hear the pitter patter of the rain. It always did soothe her. She began to light candles just in case the power went out, as it usually did when rain began. The kettle let out a long whistle as she just turned off all of the lights. No use leaving them on only for them to turn out again. She made her tea in near darkness; most of the candles were in the sitting room. The one lone candle in the kitchen began to flicker and then in an instant it was out. The second the flame died, she felt hands wrap tightly on either hip and she felt someone breathe across her right ear. Her heart pounded and she swore she could hear it; or was it his?

He held her tightly and gave her time to fear him. The fear never lasted nearly as long as he liked. He almost wished it would last longer, but he took whatever he could get. He breathed slowly into her ear to let her know how calm he was. He was always more fearsome when he appeared calm. When he felt her breathing start to slow back to normal, he spun her to face him. Immediately he set his lips upon hers, running his hands from her hips, up her back, and settling them in her hair. He leaned fully into her, causing her to whimper in protest as the counter dug into her back. He only pushed harder. Pain was what made him feel alive. Pain was the root of everything. She finally caught her breath and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, digging her nails into his already sensitive back. He faltered for only a moment, and it was that moment that she took control.

She put all of her strength into pushing him back, but he welcomed the challenge. He gave her an inch and he waited for her to take the mile. He stumbled back slightly, laughing to himself at how much control he was showing. He played her game only for her to let her guard down. It was essential to let her feel in control, but only momentarily. When she began to stride toward him, he readied himself. The moment her arm raised, he seized it and spun her around, pinning her arm to her back. She inhaled quickly, but was sure not to make a sound. He felt disappointed. Surely he wasn't losing his touch. He pushed her forward and she made a show of not moving until he hitched her arm further. That gained the moan he was so hoping for in the first place. Ah, there we are then. He commanded her to walk, and she grudgingly obliged. Slowly he led her into the sitting room. He had to admit, the candles gave it the right touch. He then released her arm only by spinning her to face him. He then pinned her arms to her sides and wrapped his arms around her, almost protectively. He let his hands rest at the small of her back only to dip his head down to catch her eye.

Immediately her lips were on his and he let all pretense die away. His hands found their way back to her hair and he tangled his fingers in the long locks. Before he knew what was happening, he was pushing her toward the sofa. Before he could effectively push her back, she spun in his arms and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her elongated neck caught his attention and he set to work plying it with his lips. He then bared his teeth and nipped at her. He must have caught her unawares because she nearly jumped clear out of her skin. He smiled at the thought and began to bite in earnest. She clawed at his chest, but it only served to push him farther. She let out a muffled scream and only then did he pause. He wrapped one arm around her and placed his hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her. He then walked her toward the only other door in the room. His sight was limited because of the candles, but he quickly snapped his fingers and they followed along behind him. When he walked into the bedroom, the candles set themselves on the nightstand. She shook her head and whimpered, trying to throw him off. He was too strong, far too strong. He slowed his steps even further and took his time leading her to the bed. He could feel her heart beating in her chest and he knew the fear was back.

"You have nothing to fear, my love." He felt her shiver at his tone and he knew he was successful. He always found the softer he spoke, the more menacing he could be. When he was standing at the foot of the bed he turned her from his hold, still keeping his hand firmly placed over her mouth. He leaned his head down to look into her eyes as he slowly leaned her back to lay on the bed. He felt her relax and he slowly removed his hand; daring her to scream. He was disappointed yet again when she didn't. He began his ritual of removing her clothing, going as slowly as he could. He needed control of the situation. He liked the control. When he was finished, he slowly began to trace her features. He started with her face and moved down. He watched her face the entire time; waiting for clues as to how to proceed further. This was his favorite game.

* * *

Her hair was splayed across the pillow, her back was facing him. He leaned closer just to smell her scent. It was the one thing he missed most. His movement caused her to stir and it was too late to feint sleep.

"My dear, we could just run away. I miss you terribly." Her voice was husky from sleep and it took all of his resolve to leave her be. It was the same every time.

"You know that is not true." He turned his back to her. He couldn't stand to see the hurt in her eyes. It was a mistake he would never forgive himself when he heard her gasp. It was too late to hide, so he lay still.

"What have they done to you, love?" Severus shuttered as she ran her fingers over the gashes that crossed his back. He was foolish. He let his guard down and now she would needlessly worry. He should have healed himself before coming. He told her as much.

"They aren't all that bad, my love. I am used to this by now." He felt her arms wrap around his chest and he closed his eyes. It would all be worth it in the end.

"I wish that weren't so. You deserve so much better. I am glad you didn't heal yourself. I wish to help and I cannot do so if you do not let me know when you are hurt." She kissed his shoulder, being careful to not touch his wounds.

"I like our time to be spent in other ways, love. There is no need for us to squander our moments on such mundane tasks." She pulled away and he mentally kicked himself. In his haste to get to her, he forgot to do the one thing he promised himself to always do. Before he could finish the thought, it felt as though his back was coated in ice. The cooling sensation made him tense immediately and then a second later he relaxed as the wounds closed themselves seamlessly. He then felt her fingers tracing circles on his back and he did the only thing he could. He turned over and took her into his arms. He placed his nose into her hair and breathed in deeply.

"I learned these spells for you. I hate to think of what your colleagues can do to you and I don't like our time spent on the mundane either. I also cannot bear to see you hurt or in pain. The sooner this battle is over the sooner we can get to our lives." He nuzzled her neck and she smiled.

"I promise to bleed all over your brand new carpet the next time." She playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh, love. I hate that there will be a next time. Are you certain we cannot flee?" She knew the answer before she even formed the question.

"You know as well as I do that we cannot. There is not a place we could go that he would not find me. I will not place you in any more danger than I already do; and selfishly so. I love you too much." He closed his eyes and rolled to lay on his newly healed back. He looked to the ceiling for comfort, for answers. He then felt her lips against his neck.

"My love, I fear it is that time. We both have places to be at this early hour, and your journey is much longer than mine." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head to his bare chest. He closed his eyes in hopes that the next time he would have more time.

"I suppose my class of usual dunderheads need me to attempt to fill their ungrateful heads with a knowledge so pure they promptly forget it before the leave the room." She giggled and he vowed to make her do that more often.

"Now love, there is no need to insult an entire school full of children."

"You would not say as such if you had to sit through even one of my lectures. There is just no hope."

"Our children will be taught straight off then, won't they. It wouldn't do to have you call your own child a dunderhead." He pulled her tighter and held her scent in his mind. How he loved when she spoke of their future together. It all but made him come unhinged. He felt her pull away and he knew it was time. He made quick work of the shower and dressed wishing upon everything he knew that he could stop time and stay in this moment. He knew it would still never be enough. He placed a chaste kiss against her forehead.

"I do love you. Always." She nodded.

"And I, you. See you next raid?" It was his turn to nod.

"Next raid." Without a sound to signal it even happened, he turned on the spot and apparated out.


End file.
